Laboratory
The Laboratory is a mansion upgrade that requires a slave with the Laboratory Assistant Job to work and allows you to modify your slaves and yourself. Modifications cost money, mana and ingredients and may require some conditions to be met. Assistant Wit reduces money, mana and even material costs by up to 50% and Magic Affinity reduces recovery time down to a minimum of 1 day. Recovery time is currently fairly bugged - most cosmetic enchantments get 2% recovery speed per magic affinity which doesn't amount to anything, while the remaining enchantments get 400% recovery speed per magic affinity so more than 1 point is useless. Recovery time mechanics have either changed or were stated incorrectly, but the conclusions remain mostly correct. The recovery time for''' cosmetic enchantments is '''round( modification.time / (1 + assist.magicAffinity / 20) ). Reduction for first 8 magic affinity points: [ 5%, 9%, 13%, 17%, 20%, 23%, 26%, 29%] While the effect of a single point are generally insignificant, tangible gains are produced by high magic affinity. The recovery time for custom '''enhancements is '''round( modification.time / (1 + assist.magicAffinity * 4) ). Reduction for first 3 magic affinity points: [ 80%, 89%, 92%] The first point reduces all times to the minimum of 1. Possible Effects To keep the Tables short, common items will be abbreviated: Magical Essence=ME, Nature Essence=NE, Bestial Essence=BE, Tainted Essence=TE, Fluid Substance=FS Enhancements Custom '''enchantments. All Enhancements can '''only be used once on the same target Ear Shape Cosmetic enchantment, 3 days recovery, 200 gold, 40 mana, 2 Nature Essences Options: Human, Pointy, Short Furry, Long Pointy Furry, Long Round Furry, Long Droopy Furry, Feathery, Fins Horns Shape Cosmetic '''enchantment, 2 days recovery, 200 gold, 50 mana, 1 Magic Essence 3 Tainted Essences Options: None, Short, Long Straight, Curved Tails Shape Disabled for Lamia, Arachna, Centaur and Scylla. '''Cosmetic '''enchantment, 5 days recovery, 300 gold, 65 mana, 3 Bestial Essences Enables/Disables Tailfucking Options: None, Demon, Dragon, Scruffy, Bird, Cat, Fox, Wolf, Bunny, Racoon, Fish Wings Shape '''Cosmetic enchantment, 7 days recovery, 350 gold, 80 mana, 2 Bestial Essence 4 Magical Essence Options: None, Insect, Feathered Black, Feathered White, Feathered Brown, Leather Black, Leather Red Skin Color Disabled for Slime '''Cosmetic '''enchantment, 5 days recovery, 250 gold, 50 mana, 2 Magical Essence Options: Pale, Fair, Olive, Tan, Brown, Dark, Blue, Pale Blue, Green, Red, Purple, Teal Eye Color '''Unique '''enchantment (hard coded costs), 2 days recovery, 100 gold, 40 mana, 1 Nature Essence Color can be chosen freely. Dick Modifications '''Custom '''enchantment Testicle Modifications '''Custom '''enchantment, can grow small balls or remove balls of any size Grow: 3 days recovery, 250 gold, 75 mana, 1 Majorus Connoction Remove: 4 days recovery, 150 gold, 50 mana, 2 Tainted Essence Breasts Modifications '''Custom '''enchantment Trait Removal '''Unique '''enchantment (hard coded costs), 100 gold, 50 mana, 1 Elixir of Clarity and 3 days recovery. Removes Traits with the "physical" tag Trivia * The recovery time on the Player Character is nonexistant due to the PC not being a NPC and being unable to take 'breaks'. ** While it has no effect on gameplay, enchantments do not correctly check if target is player. Thus all enchantments sets player to away at 'lab' and only Trait Removal sets away time to 3. Category:Strive4power Wiki